Amor de secudaria
by Mary Elena79
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te enamorarias de la chica nueva del salón? Fic participante del reto #1 de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk"


**Hola… bueno creo que soy la segunda en participar en este reto de Viviendo en Berk muy buen blog y página por ciento, en fin espero que le guste este pequeño One-short y disfrútenlo :)**

Hipo era un estudiante de la secundaria de Berk, uno de los mejores de su clase, seguido por sus dos amigos Patapez y Toothless; pero también se encontraba Astrid la más linda chica del salón, serien ingresada en la secundaria y ya había demostrado ser buena estudiante, además de competitiva; y como todo salón tiene bromistas, en este caso eran los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, que se dedicaban a jugarles bromas pesadas a sus compañeros y maestros.

Por ultimo estaba Patán, el abusón del salón que dedicaba su tiempo a fastidiar a sus compañeros en especial a Hipo, y a coquetearle a Astrid; aunque siempre que lo hacía termina en el suelo gracias a un golpe por parte de la joven.

Astrid por el hecho de ser linda, atraía varias miradas perdidas de muchos chicos y no precisamente de su salón; sin embargo a ella no le interesaba en absoluto; prefería pasar su tiempo con su mejor amiga Stormfly que la conocía desde que era niña y quién siempre estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo había alguien en particular que se interesaba mucho en ella, ese era Hipo, quién desde su llegada a la secundaria se había ofrecido gracias a Toothless a mostrarle su nueva secundaria, Astrid por su parte había aceptado con gusto, ya que no conocía nada; esto llevo a que comenzara a formarse un buena amistad entre ellos dos.

Y aún más cuando a la segunda semana el profesor de matemática mando una tarea en grupo, las parejas habían sido formadas y ellos habían sido unidos con pareja de trabajo, ambos habían quedado en hacer el trabajo en la casa de Hipo y cuando llego el momento, Astrid fue a casa de Hipo a hacer el trabajo con él.

Ambos lo habían terminado en menos de una hora gracias a que sabían mucho sobre matemática; luego Hipo la invitó a pasear en un parque cercano a su casa, ella acepto con gusto la invitación.

Esa tarde se la habían pasado hablando uno acerca del otro, riendo de bromas que Hipo hacía y caminando por el lugar; en pocas palabras ambos la habían pasado muy bien.

En ese poco tiempo Hipo noto que Astrid era una persona muy amigable y divertida, además de hermosa y competitiva como la veían sus compañeros. Astrid también pudo conocer mejor a Hipo, bromista, sarcástico, divertido y simpático, no aburrido y presumido como lo veían el resto del salón.

Desde ese momento ambos se habían convertido en muy bueno amigos, conversaban en clase, hacían tarea juntos e incluso jugaban de vez en cuando. Sin embargo esto atrajo la envidia de dos personas en específico Patán y Heather, una joven que llevaba mucho tiempo en la secundaria, a ella le gustaba Hipo y no soportaba ver a Astrid a su lado.

Patán también estaba celoso de Hipo, no soportaba verlo cerca de Astrid; así que ambos decidieron hacer una trato; harían todo lo posible por separarlos de una vez por todas; así Heather se quedaría con Hipo y Patán tendría oportunidad con Astrid.

Todo estaba planeado y era el momento para actuar, al día siguiente luego de ya haber terminado las clases Heather fue hasta el casillero de Hipo con la intención de encontrarlo y para su suerte lo encontró, rápidamente se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle sobre la supuesta relación que habían tenido Astrid con Patán; Hipo no podía creer todo lo que Heather le decía y comenzó a sacar conclusiones incorrectas en su mente _¿Por eso lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué había terminado con ella?, _sentía que con cada palabra su corazón se rompía cada vez más después de todo había comenzado a sentir un cariño especial hacia ella y no era precisamente un deseo de solo amistad.

Patán por su parte se encontraba en el salón hablando con Astrid, quién se había resignado a escucharlo para que la deje en paz; finalmente Patán la había convencido de ir hasta donde se encontraba Heather e Hipo, pero sin que ella lo supiera.

Mientras tanto Heather seguía hablando del tema, haciendo sentir peor a Hipo a cada instante, pero esta se detuvo al oír la voz de Patán que no parecía estar muy lejos; rápidamente y como había quedado con Patán se abalanzó contra Hipo enrollando sus brazos en su cuello para atraerlo así sí misma para comenzar a besarlo.

En pocos segundos llegaron Patán y Astrid, ella quién al instante observo la escena se quedó boquiabierta, mirando la escena, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero ella no iba a quedarse ahí y dejar que otros la vieran en ese estado; solo apretó fuertemente los puños antes de salir corriendo tratando de secarse las lágrimas y contener las que querían salir.

Stormfly quién la vio salir corriendo desde donde ella se encontraba con Toothless, decidió rápidamente despedirse de él y salir corriendo tras ella.

Hipo quién estaba impactado, solo empujo a Heather para que ella lo soltara, luego él solo decidió irse muy aturdido y igual que Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se limpiaba los labios, pero lo que no sabía era que Astrid lo había visto todo.

En tanto Heather y Patán festejaban pues todo había salido acorde lo planeado.

Por otra parte Astrid se encontraba encerada en su cuarto, derramando lagrimas a cada segundo las cuales no tenían sentido para ella _"Después de todo no eran más que amigos ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?"..._ pero sería posible que tal vez sin pensarlo se había enamorado de Hipo y el haberlo visto besándose con Heather le había roto el corazón.

Los días pasaron y todos se había puesto diferente entre Hipo y Astrid, ahora ya no hablaban, ni hacían nada juntos; incluso llegaron al punto e evitarse casi por completo si no hubieran estado en el mismo salón, esto preocupo mucho a sus amigos Stormfly y Toothless quien luego de haber hablado entre si y haber contado la versión de cada uno de sus amigos habían llegado a la conclusión del plan de Heather con Patán.

Pero ahora venía lo difícil para ellos como harían para reconciliar a sus dos amigos y mejor aún para que ellos dijeran de una vez lo que sentían el uno por el otro y sean finalmente una pareja, sin embargo y para su suerte se acercaba el baile primaveral de la secundaria en el cual todos debía asistir con una pareja; Toothless fue el primero en recordar eso y luego de varios segundo se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de reconciliar a Hipo y Astrid.

No perdió tiempo y rápidamente le conto su plan a Stormfly, quien luego de haberlo escuchado por completo estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo, de hecho se sentía tan feliz que sin pensarlo termino dándole un fugas beso en los labios a Toothless, quien solo supo sonrojarse y poner cara de tonto con una sonrisa.

Finalmente una semana antes del baile Toothless y Stormfly decidieron poner en marcha su plan, el cual era muy sencillo, Stormfly tenía que convencer a Hipo de que fuera su pareja en el baile lo cual fue algo difícil ya él se negaba a ir al baile por la depresión que pasaba, pero luego de varios intentos y peticiones por parte de Stormfly Hipo termino aceptando ya cansado de que ella se lo estuviera pidiendo a cada hora que pasaba.

Toothless también tenía que convencer a Astrid de ir con él al baile, pero esa tarea fue mucho más difícil que la de Stormfly pues ahora tenía que lidiar con Patán, pero luego de unas cuantas insistencias y suplicas de Toothless Astrid también termino aceptando no muy feliz por lo que había ocurrido entre el amigo de Toothless y ella.

Esa semana fue muy dura para los dos amigos ya que Stormfly tenía que lidiar a diario con Heather la cual ahora la veía como enemigo pero quien después de una larga discusión y un poco de jugo de fresa termino retirándose, mientras que Toothless por su parte tenía que encargarse de Patán, pero luego de una pequeña pelea que uno de sus maestro presencio, había terminado con la amenaza.

Y luego de una larga semana, al fin llego el día del baile de primavera, en el cual todos debían llevar a su pareja y ahora todos se encontraban allí bailando y charlando con sus parejas y amigos; también se encontraban Hipo y Stormfly quienes habían llegado hace un rato, Hipo no se estaba divirtiendo todo lo contrario se sentía muy mal por no estar con Astrid, Stormfly al notar esto decidió hacer su otra parte del plan, el cual era contarle la verdad de Astrid, pero no su plan.

Ella se dedicó a contarle todo y sin olvidar ningún detalle y cuando termino noto que la expresión de Hipo era completamente distinta ahora se sentía mucho mejor al saber que Astrid nunca tuvo nada que ver con Patán pero todavía sentía algo de culpa pues gracias a Stormfly también se enteró que Astrid había visto el beso que Heather le dio, eso era un problema.

En pocos minutos también llegaron Toothless y Astrid quién en el camino también le había venido contando a Astrid lo que en realidad había ocurrido con Hipo y Heather, ella ahora también se sentía con una gran alegría, pero aun no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas con él.

Pero claro ahí estaban sus dos amigos que sabían muy bien como arreglar las cosas entre ellos, Astrid al entrar al baile se percató rápidamente de la presencia de Hipo al igual que él, razón por la cual decidió salir por la parte trasera del salón del baile.

Stormfly quién noto esto rápidamente empujo a Hipo hasta la puerta trasera del salón convenciéndolo y animándolo de ir a hablar con ella.

Hipo finalmente decidió ir a hablar con Astrid a solas, ella se encontraba parada en un corredor del lugar, él solo se acercó a ella sigilosamente para no asustarla pero termino haciéndolo cuando le hablo tímidamente intentando explicar lo sucedido.

Aunque sus palabras no duraron mucho puesto que ella lo silencio con un corto beso en los labios, para finalmente hablar y decirle que Toothless ya se lo había contado todo.

Finalmente y luego de haber soltado un par de lágrimas, la mayoría por parte de Hipo ambos terminaron solucionando el mal entendido y decidieron volver al baile no sin antes secarse las lágrimas y darse cálido beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones correspondidos mutuamente.

Esa noche de baile fue muy especial para Hipo y Astrid, quienes finalmente se volvieron una pareja oficial luego de que Hipo se lo propusiera a Astrid la que por supuesto acepto no sin antes darle otro beso que fue correspondido al instante; a partir de ese momento ambos eras los más felices del mundo, puesto que se encontraban con la persona que más amaban y ahora nada ni nadie le iba a arruinar su felicidad tanto en el presente como en el futuro.

"_**Fin"**_

**Ta da … espero que le haya gustado y si es así no olviden comentar y bueno también es probable que haga otra versión de esta historia con diálogos para mayor comprensión…espero que les agrade la idea… en fin comenten y manden sus sugerencias, espero y nos leamos pronto, besos y abrazos chao chao :)**


End file.
